ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Draven Cage
= Draven Cage = Draven Cage started out on the UK Scene in 1998 before trying his luck in the US five years later. He has been with TWOStars since early 2005. = Debut = Cage debuted as part of a faction called The Dead Cell, comprised of himself, the hot femme-fatale, and DC's lover, Pain and The Deviator. The Dead Cell were short-lived however as Cage got fed up with Deviator messing up and sent him packing. A beatdown at the hands of The Dark Alliance (Sickness & Boyo) took him out of action for a number of months, during which time Pain left him for another man. During his rehabilitation, he met the woman who would become his wife, the redheaded temptress, Angel. When he returned, things would be different. = Returning from injury = Since coming through the ranks of TWOStars he has cast aside partners (most famously his original stable, The Dead Cell), willingly sacrificing them if he felt it was for the greater good... his greater good. He met Angel not long after the Dark Alliance forced him out of wrestling. Pain, a member of The Dead Cell, left him to seek her fortune elsewhere, leaving the Scot to deal with his supressed rage alone. Angel then came into his life, being just that, an angel. She had also been left broken by circumstances outwith her control, and was looking for a channel for her own agression. DC provides that channel, and together a "Fountain of Rage" and a "Torrent of Destruction" has befallen the promotion. What will the outcome be? No-one knows... but the scary part is the fact that these two don't even care. Over the years, he has become known as the resident TWO tag-team specialist, having held the belts multiple times with multiple partners (Caged Rhinos with [[MBR, Violence Level: Omega with The Judge and AC/DC with Apollo Chambers as members of F.E.R.E). This is at an end (for now) due to the dissolution of the tag-team division. Draven won the ownership of the belts and the title of "Tag Team Kingpin" at Genocide 2007 when he defeated his partner, Apollo Chambers, in a falls-count-anywhere streetfight in Madison Square Garden. He now carries the belts at all times, with Angel holding them during matches. From this point, things changed a little. The division of the roster only delayed the implosion of F.E.R.E. (the Faction Encompassing wRestling Excellence), and with the roster reunited, things took a turn for the worst. A Gore! to Barry Gower was the first salvo, followed by a H2H (Highway 2 Hell - Flapjack/Stunner combo) to Evil Gringo to finish things for good. F.E.R.E. are no more, but there still seems to be a bond between AC/DC, the last TWOStars Tag Team Champions (until the belts were reinstated in 2009). Since the split, Cage became a more spiritual person, believing that he was actually receiving the "Word of the Lord" direct from the source. His mission at the time was to attain singles glory, not for himself, but for the betterment of mankind. Twiggie was the man with the titles, but that was of no consequence to "The Hangman". To him, it matters not who has the titles when he claims them for God and the angels in Heaven. Once Cage had won the TWOStars Triple Crown from Twiggie at Battle Royale 2008, it transpired the whole "God" thing (and the tale of his father dying) was a ruse, a mind game, to snare the gold away from the "Hardcore Hippie". Cage is in fact a master manipulator, using mind games and misdirection, as well as his brute force and wrestling skill, to retain his title belts. Draven has been so successful with his mind games, he even drove Twiggie to the brink of a mental breakdown, and has used various slurs (some with justification, most without) to destroy the character of the former champion. Who else is DC willing to mess with? Everybody, especially if they try to use his wife as a means to garner his attention. Just recently, he was about to be endorsed as the new "Franchise" by Shane Douglas, but instead chose to wipe out Douglas and his Triple Threat. Taz then came out and officially endorsed Cage as the his successor on the "Path of Rage" and the next "Human Suplex Machine". From that point on, "The Hangman" was laid to rest. In his place, risen from the ashes, stands "The Bulldozer" Draven Cage. Initially, "The Bulldozer" had success in the wrestling ring, retaining his title against stiff competition and, essentially, living up to his moniker and bulldozing anyone in his path. However, his title run would be a lot shorter lived than expected; At the same PPV that Cage won the title, his former partner, The Judge, also won the Battle Royale match itself. This meant the two former VL:O members would square off at WrestleNova IV for the Triple Crown in a highly anticipated main event. At the biggest show of the TWOStars calendar, The Judge would go on to win the titles from "The Bulldozer" (although he would be unable to handle the pressure of being champion, quitting the company after an uneventful title run) and Draven Cage's career went into a decline. Even though he was still thought of as a threat, Cage was losing more than he was winning. His on-again-off-again feud with Sickness was revived, while a host of newcomers used Draven as a stepping stone up the card (most notably Edward Samson, who defeated DC in under three minutes on XTV). Johnny Rockefeller, a brash and arrogant Canadian, targeted Draven Cage as someone who was living on past glories and should step aside for the younger lions in the pride. When this wasn't obliged, J-Rock took it upon himself to assault the man's wife in an effort to awaken "The Hangman" persona inside the man who called himself "The Bulldozer". Draven made it his goal in life to avenge Angel's humiliation and regain his former passion and drive. After a false start where Johnny humbled him again, Draven received mysterious messages from someone known only as "The Shadow", a man who had his voice distorted and face hidden. It was this enigma that finally caused "The Hangman" to resurface and led to the formation of The Wreckoning as "The Shadow" was revealed to be none other than the returning Barry Gower. Together, the two men are an unstoppable force in the tag division and look likely to hold the titles for a long, long time to come. = The TWOStars Triple Crown = The TWOStars roster were split, for a brief period, into three distinct brands. There was the World Title brand, fought under standard rules, the Pure Title that was fought under Ring of Honor's Pure rules and the Hardcore Title in which Cage was drafted. DC thrived in the Hardcore Division, as did a then united F.E.R.E. faction spread over the three brands. Cage was a thorn in the side of the Hardcore Champion, Twiggie, but never managed to attain the title he craved so much. After World War 2007, the brands were reunited under the ownership of Arron Winter. The three championships were merged into the TWOStars Triple Crown Championship (although the three title belts were kept seperately) and there was a winner-takes-all match featuring the three reigning champions... the winner of which would unite the championships. That winner was the Hardcore Hair-swinging Freak, and the man to whom he had been a constant threat, Twiggie. = Feud with Twiggie = Twiggie went from being the Hardcore World Champion to being the undisputed TWOStars Triple Crown Champion, but his problems were just beginning. Draven Cage destroyed wrestlers left and right in the name of God; to the point that virtually no-one on the roster wanted to face him in a match. Always with his glaive by his side, his opponents were usually more wary of what could happen after the match than during it. This, more or less, forced GM Arron Winter's hand as he named "The Hangman" the #1 contender to the Triple Crown. As soon as that was done, the mind-games began in earnest. Cage manipulated Twiggie emotionally and physically, breaking him down to the point that the hippie was unsure of his own capabilities when it came to facing his most persistent adversary. Twiggie was eventually dethroned in a classic that went one second below the sixty-minute time-limit and featured the entire roster coming out to watch the final ten minutes... and the crowning of a new champion when Draven Cage landed his new finisher; the 'End of Everything'. After this title change, Twiggie was spiritually broken and unable to get past the demons Draven Cage created. = Angel = Angel is Cage's wife and valet. She isn't afraid to get physically involved in matches and has been known to mimic her husband's offence on occassion. = Title and Award History = Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with MBR Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with The Judge (x2) Former TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with Apollo Chambers (x2) Current TWOStars World Tag Team Champion with Barry Gower "Tag Team Kingpin" - owner of the TWOStars World Tag Team Championship (from when they were retired until they were reinstated). Former TWOStars Triple Crown Champion. Defeated Twiggie at Battle Royale 2008 and lost the titles to The Judge at Wrestlenova IV. Winner of an Elimination Chamber briefcase (#4). This was won during the massive two-ring, eight-man elimination match for four of the six spots in the following month's PPV. TWOStars Wrestler of the Year 2007 TWOStars Match of the Year 2007 (co-Winner with Evil Gringo) = Moveset = Finishers Gore, Gore, GORE!!!!: (Spear) Hangman's Noose: (Tazmission/Hammerlock) - INNOVATED End of Everything: Death Valley Piledriver (a Fireman's Carry into a Tombstone Piledriver, as unveiled in the closing moments of the World War elimination tag) - INNOVATED Wrist-Clutch Exploder of Sanity (wrist-clutch exploder suplex) Hangman's-Plex: A suplex on an opponent locked in the "noose". *This is used SUPER-RARELY, and is for those situations where it seems only killing someone will win the match* Signature moves Chokeslam (in the style of Brian Lee) CageDoor (sub, edgecator/regal stretch) - INNOVATED Airdrie Boot (running Yakuza Kick) Hangman's DDT (while the opponent is sat on the top turnbuckle - facing out - with their legs draped over the ropes at the knees, Draven will hook in an inverted-facelock and then drop to his back, causing the opponent to be driven, vertically, into the mat, almost like a brainbuster) - INNOVATED Edlington Elbow (Running Rolling Elbow) Wrecking Ball (Styles Clash lift into a Sit-out Powerbomb) Hangman's Drop (Reverse Crucifix hold, dropped into a cutter or stunner) Awesomebomb (Running, over the top and standard) 2nd-rope piledriver (used rarely; usually to make a statement or during the end match of a violent feud) Death Valley Driver Kerb Stomp Frog Splash Mist (Cage sprays red, Angel sprays purple) Spinebuster (Batista style) DDT (commentators always crack a comment about how Jake Roberts called it the third-best DDT after Raven and Jake himself, but Jake was probably cracked out of his face when he said it. Paul Heyman (TWOStars colour-commentator) feels that Jake sold the move short and that it is THE GREATEST DDT in history). *This is powerful enough to be used as a finisher* (Set-up for the Hangman's Noose as well as moves in their own right. They are done in succession) The Expulsion of Sanity - Release German Tazplex The Expulsion of Sanity II - Head & Arm Tazplex The Expulsion of Sanity III - T-Bone Tazplex Since Taz endorsed him, Cage now utilises almost all the variatons of the suplex (but obviously not all in the same match), unless the opponent is too large/heavy to be thrown that way. Standard Moves Clotheslines Forearms and Punches Kicks Slams Snap suplex Spinebuster Boss-Man Slam Stomps Elbow Drops Frog Splash =Entrance Music= Cast Me Aside - Drowning Pool The Animal - Jim Johnson Tear Away by Drowning Pool Hello Zepp - Saw theme The Passenger - Michael Hutchence End of Everything - Stereomud 15kYaclMAS0 = Associations = Formerly part of the most dominant faction in wrestling, the Faction Encompassing wRestling Excellence (F.E.R.E.) with Evil Gringo, Apollo Chambers (as the team AC/DC), Barry Gower and Crippler. The faction also included Angel, Becki Moss and Bobby Banks who are in charge of various jobs relation to publicity, promotions, contracts and personal appearances. Angel tried to recruit Steven DeAngelis (former ECW ring announcer) to take over Chimel for F.E.R.E.'s entrance(s), but was only successful for a few appearances. He thought he'd found a partner in Man-Beast Rhino, one who he can trust, and one who "gets" him. But this team imploded and ended in an "I Quit" match that involved tazers and piledrivers from the top rope, through open chairs on top of tables. It wasn't pretty to look at. He has also held tag-team gold with The Judge on more than one occasion. = Championship Winning Tag Teams = Caged Rhinos Partner = MBR Entrance Theme = Duality by Slipknot Moves Finisher(s) *Double-team Gore (either both from the front or one from the front and one from the rear) Violence Level: Omega Partner = The Judge Entrance Theme = St. Anger by Metallica Moves Finisher(s) *Extinction Level Event (E.L.E. - Top-rope Powerbomb by Judge and a Frog Splash by DC) *Hung Jury (A spiked version of a double-underhook Piledriver - Cage off the top rope) Signature moves *DC grabs opponent and lands an inverted atomic-drop. He holds them in the position which allows The Judge to land a boot to the face, dropping them to the mat. *Judge lands a powerbomb, and if the opponent is light enough, picks them up and lands a second one. He then hoists them up as if to apply a Styles Clash, but holds them in the air. Cage baseball slides through his partner's legs from behind, kicking the opponent in the back of the skull. The Judge then powers them up one more time and drops them down into a third, sit-out, powerbomb. *Rocket Launcher AC/DC Partner = Apollo Chambers Entrance Theme = Ich Will by Rammstein Moves Finisher(s) *Highway to Hell (H2H - Flapjack by Apollo/Stunner by Cage combo) Signature moves *DC grabs opponent and lands an inverted atomic-drop. He holds them in the position which allows AC to land a boot to the face, dropping them to the mat. Cage holds on still and locks in a Boston Crab, which he holds until Apollo runs/climbs the ropes and lands a legdrop to the back of the opponent''s head. *Apollo lands a powerbomb, and if the opponent is light enough, picks them up and lands a second one. AC then hoists them up as if to apply a Styles Clash, but holds them in the air. Cage baseball slides through the legs of Apollo, kicking the opponent in the back of the skull. Chambers powers them up one more time and drops them down into a third, sit-out, powerbomb. *As above, but if the opponent is really light, then instead of the third bomb, Apollo flips them right out and drops them in an X-Factor instead. *Back in Black (double-team Tigerbomb with both men hooking an arm each) *Thunderstruck - (Problem Solver DDT, where DC holds them in a flapjack position and Apollo leaps off the second, or top rope and lands an implant DDT on the way down). The Wreckoning Partner = Barry Gower Entrance Theme = Dope by Debonaire Moves Finisher(s) *Day of Wreckoning (Tower Senton Bomb - DC ascends the ropes and is propelled by Barry Gower over his head and down into a Cannonball Senton Bomb) *Wreckless Intent (Draven holds a front-facelock on the opponet and Gower runs into him, dropping DC with a lariat, adding power to the subsequent DDT) Signature moves * ShipWrecked (Slingshot into a Gower lariat) * TrainWrecked (Slingshot into an Airdrie Boot, DC keeps running off to the perpendicular ropes, rebounds and lands a big elbow drop as they lay across Barry's knee) = Feuds = Evil Gringo. Brett Banner fued was just getting off the ground when the DA took him out. Gringo's Mamacita. PMA. Sickness. The New Blood (alongside MBR). MBR With Twiggie over the TWOStars Triple Crown Championship. Feuded with Judge over the TWOStars Triple Crown Championship; losing the belts to his former partner at Wrestlenova IV in the process. List of victims Draven Cage claims responsibility for driving the following wrestlers out of TWOStars, either directly or indirectly. There is a case most of them (some stronger than others), but MBR, Willard and Twiggie are definites, while Chris Care, The Lonely Avenger and Mickhail Mills are unlikely to be attributed to the Scot. *James Dario Zastoupil *The Lonely Avenger *”The Phenomenal One” Mickhail Mills *MBR *The Judge *Twiggie *MASS *Apollo Chambers *Dammage *Willard the Immortal *Chris Care *John Smyth *Daniel Strong *"Flyin" Brian Flynn = Trivia = The Hangman" Draven Cage is a real wrestler, starting in the business in late 1996 and has graced rings all over the UK. First spoke to Angel in October of 2005 and is now married to her. His DOB is 31/01/1977. Angel's is 19/09/1978. She used to live in New Zealand for a time. Her NZ accent still pops out now and again. DC has never lost at PONG. Angel has just went to bed. In an internet poll, absolutely no-one knew who Draven Cage was. This pissed him off. Has competed in one Elimination Chamber match (eliminated by Gringo). He swears... a lot. The story attributed to the DDT in the movelist section is actually based on a true event. Draven Cage, when wrestling for real in the UK, was on a show with Jake Roberts and utilised the DDT as a finisher. After his match, Jake said to him that it was the third-best DDT he'd ever seen performed, with himself and "Scott" (Raven) being the first and second respectively. It is alledged that Jake was under the influence of "something" at the time it was said, so the sincerity may be in question. The simple fact he said it, though, is enough for Draven Cage to tell the story to anyone who'll listen.